Red Hot
by Blackdalia666
Summary: a smash up of nimrod and pandora fluff! hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Love is a Beautiful thing...it's also very dirty. A small spin-off story from Red is the Color of Love. This is what happens in the story that I don't tell you..._

Nimrod and Pandora sat on Pandora's living room couch watching the movie _**About a Boy**_. Nimrod had Pandora's head resting on chest and his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. The scent of her perfume filled his nostrils and the taste of her cherry lip gloss lingered on his lips.

"Nimrod," called Pandora. He turned his head inwardly to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored," she said with a sigh. She gave a devious smile and leaned forward, so that her face was just a centimeter away from his.

"Let's have some fun." she said. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, he returned the kiss gladly and ran hands up and down her body. Many of their kisses were like this. Things always got heated between them when they were alone. NImrod broke the kiss and stared at Pandora.

"You know I never understand you," he said. "You make me rent this movie that we'll never finish, because we always end up having sex before it's over." Pandora smiled.

"You know you love it though," she replied back with a smirk. Pandora began to lay soft kisses around his neck.

"You're right about that," said Nimrod. He didn't really care whether they watched the movie in the first place, because he knew he would always get laid after they got it. Pandora giggled and began to pull up his shirt, revealing his bare chest. Nimrod did little protest and began to pull off her blouse as well.

The two exchanged passionate kisses while removing each others' clothes. After their jeans, shirts, socks, shoes, and Pandora's bra was removed, NImrod picked Pandora up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and climbed on top of her. He stared down at her beauty making her fidget from anticipation.

"Stop staring," said Pandora. Nimrod smiled and leaned down close to her ear.

"But you're so beautiful," he said in a husky voice.

"Nimrod, you clever dick stop being such a smart ass." laughed Pandora. She threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

"When did you start using British slang?" asked Nimrod, quite surprised she called him a clever dick.

"Do you like it?" she asked seductively. Nimrod smirked.

"A little, yes." Pandora smiled and kissed him fiercely. She soon pushed him over so she was on top, she gripped the elastic of his boxer shorts and began to pull them down. She eyed the prize that she uncovered.

"Like what you see?" asked Nimrod in a sarcastic tone. Pandora smirked and brought her mouth up to his head and went slowly down his shaft humming as she went. This sent a wave pleasure over Nimrod and he instantly became hard. Pandora sucked harder and bobbed her head up and down, running her soft tongue down his shaft and back up. Nimrod moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes relaxing just a little. Pandora began to slowly massage his balls, sending him into a euphoric state. Pandora knew he was going to climax anytime now and released him with a _pop_.

"Pandora please don't stop," he begged his eyes still closed. Pandora smiled evilly to herself.

"Don't worry, love." she said devilishly. "I'm not stopping."

She struck her hand underneath her pillow and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She twirled them in front of Nimrod, letting the clinking sound awaken him.

"Pandora?" he asked nervously. "What are you going to do with those?"

"We're going to have lots of fun with these," she said happily. She slowly leaned over Nimrod, giving him a full view of her breasts, distracting him enough for her to slip the cuffs onto his wrists and to the bed.

"Pandora, please let me go," begged Nimrod. She shook her head and looked down upon him.

"Not a chance baby." Pandora smiled and laid kisses over his chest and neck, nipping here and there leading little love bites as she went.

"Pandora please," him pleaded again. He could his throbbing member aching from the lack of attention.

"No," answered Pandora in a childish manner.

"This is cruel," argued Nimrod. "You're having all the fun. Don't be selfish." Pandora made a fake pouty face.

"Oh, little Nimrod thinks this is unfair, huh." she said sarcastically. Nimrod sighed.

"Yes he does." Nimrod moved around a little bit trying to loosen the cuffs to free himself. Pandora grabbed his wrists and smirked.

"Not gonna happen doll, and you can'r use djinn power either." she teased. Nimrod's eyes went wide.

"No djinn power?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yep! No djinn power on the bad boys, a special charm took care of that," she chirped. Her sing-son voice made Nimrod even harder.

"This is torture," he insisted as he bucked his hips forward trying desperately to release the pent up tension in his penis. Pandora straddled Nimrod, showing off her fit body, that made Nimrod ache even more. She stuck her thumbs in the elastic of her panties, showing easily she could remove them.

"Want this?" she asked teasingly. Nimrod nodded slowly eyeing her panties, wishing he could rip them off and have his way with her.

"Really?" she asked again.

"Yes! Fucking yes Pandora, take them off already!" he demanded. Pandora quickly slipped them off and threw them aside.

"Happy now?" she asked.

"Yes." Nimrod couldn't help but stare at her beautiful pussy, he wanted it so bad he could cry right now. _When I get out of these blasted handcuffs, I'm going to her back for this. _Pandora slowly rubbed herself against his midsection, she wanted to tease him until he couldn't take it anymore. She moaned from the pleasure this gave her. He felt so hard and she wanted him just as much as he wanted her right now. Pandora was patient though and could wait.

"Pandora, stop this." he begged. "It's pure agony!" Pandora giggled and complied to his request, she placed herself direct over his throbbing penis and came down slowly.

"Aahhh," cried Pandora as she moved her hips up and down slowly. Nimrod growled and bucked his hips deeper into her, he could feel her walls sliding against him.

"Pandora," he moaned. His head lolled back and he began to thrust his hips into her.

"Oh god," she cried again. "Mmmmm." She leaned down over Nimrod running her hands in his hair, moaning loudly. Her walls squeezed Nimrod hard and he could feel the tension leaving his body. He moaned and felt Pandora climax also.

"Oh Nimrod!" she shouted as she came. All energy flowed from the bodies and she laid down next to Nimrod. They breathed heavily and drifted in and out of sleep.

"Hey Pandora," called Nimrod in a tired voice.

"Yea?" She glazed up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Could you take off these handcuffs?" He clinked the metal against her bed frame.

"Uh, sure," replied Pandora. She lifted herself off the bed slightly and unlocked the cuffs. Nimrod massaged his wrists and looked down at her.

"Big mistake, love." he said dangerously. He pinned Pandora to the bed and smiled down at her. "It's my turn now."

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_I hoped you enjoyed reading this._

_To all my Nimrod and Pandora lovers I give this wonderful piece of erotic literature to YOU!_

_Love,_

_Monica_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, I know I haven't posted any new chapters lately so here's a great smex scene to make it up!_

_Monica_

* * *

_Bathtub sex is a wonderful thing..._

The large doors to the master bedroom at the dazzling, white house near Kensington Gardens suddenly bursted open.

"Nimrod," sighed Pandora, "It's beautiful."

"I know," he said nonchalantly while slowly wrapping his ams around her waist slowly lifting her up off the floor.

"Nimrod!" she squealed in delight. His hearty laugh filled her ears and she smiled in response. Nimrod laid her on the bed and began kissing and gently biting her neck, making her wriggle and squirm from excitement.

"Are you ready for some fun, darling?" he asked seductively. Pandora giggled and nodded.

Nimrod began to pulled at her shirt, when she stopped him. He gave her a confused look.

"When I said fun I did mean sex, love." he said quite confused. Pandora smiled deviously.

"I know," she said, slowly slipping out from under Nimrod. "We will have fun."

She quickly dashed out of the room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Nimrod stood at the bed, confused and with half erection. _ What in God's name is she doing? _he thought. He slowly approached the door and cautiously knocked.

"Excuse me, Ms. Patterson but what on earth are you doing in my bathroom?" he asked. He suddenly heard the sound of his bathtub turn on.

"Pandora!" he asked a little louder, "What are you doing?" Nimrod heard the patter of feet on the tile floor coming closer the the door and then a soft _'click'_.

"Be patient doll," called Pandora from inside the room.

"Well that sort hard since, well...I am hard." he said sarcastically. Pandora giggled form behind the door and rushed over the tub.

She smiled deviously to herself, thinking about much fun tonight was going to be. She had locked door so Nimrod couldn't peek at his surprise and she knew this was killing him. Pandora quickly stripped down the nude and searched the room for a bottle of bubble bath soap, she had told Groanin the night before to put in the bathroom. Sadly she had forgot to ask him he put it the damn and now had to waste precious _playtime_ to find it.

Nimrod had heard the noise of her going through drawers and cabinets and began to worry.

"Darling, what are you looking for?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing Nimrod, just be patient!" she yelled to him.

Finally Pandora found the small bottle and poured the entire contents into the bathtub and watched as the bubbles began to form. She smiled and ran over to the candles sitting on the sink counter ad lit them, strategically placing them around the tub. Once the bubbles and water had reached the right height, Pandora shut off the faucet and got in, cringing a little when the scalding water made contact with her skin. She would have never made the water so hot for herself, but she knew Nimrod would like the heat.

"Nimrod, are you naked?" asked Pandora.

"No, should I be?" asked Nimrod back.

"Of course you should, doll." Pandora waited patiently in the tub for Nimrod to strip.

"Alright I'm naked," he called out.

"Wonderful!" she shouted and pointed to the doorknob and unlocked the door with her powers.

"Come in please, darling." she said as put her up in a messy bun and made herself look even sexier in the tub.

The doorknob turned and Nimrod entered the room, wearing nothing. Pandora's eye trailed down his body, taking in the site. She loved his body, it was the wonderful body that made amazing love to her throughout the long night.

"What's this?" questioned Nimrod, approaching the bathtub slowly and pulling Pandora out of her thoughts.

"It's your surprise, love." she said, sloshing around the water and bubbles.

"Do you like it?" she asked, plucking a handful of bubbles and blowing them in Nimrod's direction. Nimrod smirked and laughed a little.

"Indeed I do," he remarked, "May I join you?" Pandora smiled seductively and nodded. Nimrod slowly climbed in and smiled wide when the hot water hit his skin. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Pandora's, her lips gladly parted inviting him inside. His tongue explored her mouth, taking in the rich taste of red wine form tonight's dinner and every once in a while tangling with Pandora's tongue. When he broke the kiss he leaned back and sank into the water, feeling his djinn power inside him radiate.

"This water is extremely hot, you know." commented Nimrod.

"Yes it is," replied Pandora.

"Much too hot for you on a normal night," he said, "Why?"

"Why what?" asked Pandora.

"Why did you make it this hot?"

"I did it for you, a hot bath would make your weird djinn thingy, like happy or something." she replied, making Nimrod laugh.

"I love you," he said leaning close to Pandora and placing his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." Nimrod kneeled in the tub, in front of Pandora, placing his arms at her sides trapping her in front of him. Nimrod kissed her roughly and then began to lay kisses along her jaw, slowly making his way down her neck and to her chest. He nipped and sucked the center of chest, leaving a small, red love bite. Pandora swung her arms around his neck and moaned slightly from his passionate bites and kisses.

"Nimrod," she called. He lifted his head and moved closer to her.

"Yes, my love."

"Hurry up and fuck me already," she laughed and nuzzled his neck with her face. Nimrod laughed and she could feel her throat vibrate from the noise.

"I dont' think so, love." said Nimrod huskily. "You made me suffer when you cuffed me and it's your turn."

"But you already got me back for that," complained Pandora, swirling her finger across his chest.

"That was only part one," he announced.

"What!" cried Pandora sarcastically surprised.

"You can complain to the throbbing ache in my penis, that you caused." Pandora giggled and wrapped her legs around Nimrod's body.

"You have to admit it was fun though," mentioned Pandora. Nimrod looked down at her with a smirk.

"It was agonizingly wonderful and sexy," he said. "But it was agonizing."

Pandora painted bubbles across Nimrod's chest and swirled them around.

"I'm sorry, doll."

"I love you." Nimrod leaned down and kissed her again, this trailing his strong hands down her body, stopping at her breasts to slowly massage them. Pandora moaned in pleasure as he twirled his thumb around her hard nipples.

"Nimrod, please..." she begged.

"Sorry," he replied," I can't." She moaned louder, grinding herself against him. Nimrod smirked and crashed his lips into hers. He tanged his hands through her hair and pulled her closer to him. Pandora tightened her arms around his neck and pushed her breasts up against his chest. She could feel his hardness, she wanted him so bad right now.

"Mmmmmmm," she hummed. Nimrod chuckled lowly.

"You sound like a cat." he laughed.

"Nimrod shut up you're ruining the moment."

"Well, thats what you sound like," he pointed out, while still leaving butterfly kisses across her chest and jaw.

"Can we just have sex already?"

"Nope."

"Gah!" hissed Pandora out of sexual frustration. But through her frustration came a lovely, wicked unhooked her arms and legs from Nimrod's body.

"What are you doing?" asked Nimrod.

"You'll see..." _Splash!_

"Pandora!" yelled Nimrod in surprise. She had used her powers the pin him to the other side of the other side of the tub.

"Never mess with a turned on witch, my dear." giggled Pandora. Pandora wasted no time in straddling herself other Nimrod lower regions and smiled evilly.

"Looks like I win again." she gloated. She slowly slid down his member taking in very bit of him.

"Ooooooh," she moaned. A throaty growl escaped Nimrod's lips as he jerked his hips deeper into her. Pandora smirked and slid up and down slower and slower torturing Nimrod yet again. He groaned again and tried valiantly to thrust harder and faster, but she held him down.

"This isn't fair," complained Nimrod.

"Oh come on, you love this." Nimrod clenched the sides of the tub to release some tenseness. Pandora rocked her hips back and forth speeding up as she went.

"Pandora," huffed Nimrod stiffly.

"What doll?"

"Qwertyuiop!" shouted Nimrod. Pandora was pushed to the other side of the large bath tub and Nimrod pinned her in place with brute strength.

"Never mess with a hard djinn," smirked Nimrod. He began thrusting harder and faster into her, causing water to splash over the sides of the tub as they moved together. Pandora began to cried his name in the most seductive fashion only to have him go faster and deeper into her heat. Nimrod grunted her name in returned and held her body close to his. He could feel the stiff tips of her nipples brushing against his bare chest. God, he loved her body! Pandora cried out again in pleasure, pulling nimrod hair and digging her nails into his back. Nimrod crashed his lips furiously to hers and attacked her tongue with his. He tangles his fingers through her hair, messing up her already messy bun.

"Nimrod!" screamed Pandora as she pulled away from their kiss.

"I'm cumming," she breathed. "I'm cumming!"

"Hold...hold on," stammered Nimrod. He felt himself release inside her and her body fell limp in his arms. They stayed that way for like this for quite some as they regained they strength and breath. Pandora looked up at Nimrod with half lidded eyes and smiled.

"I love you," she said with a bright smile. Nimrod moved himself next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms across her chest.

"I love you too," he whispered into the nape of neck.

"Hey doll?"

"What Pandora?"

"You want to go again?" asked Pandora with a sensual smirk playing across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a new chapter for you. It was inspired by an old acquaintance of mine, J.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tonight was one of many art exhibitions for Pandora. The show was a hit and all the work bought. She had asked Nimrod to accompany her, but he was busy tonight. Pandora didn't mind at all. It was good for them to do their own things, give each other space, but she would have loved for him to be with her right now. Snuggling on the couch together. His arms wrapped tightly around her, never letting her go.

'God, it's starting to sound like a cheap romance novel,' she thought silently to herself. She had slipped out of the evening's dress and into some shorts and a tank top. Pandora stood in her kitchen lightly sipping the Merlot in her wine glass.

"Tonight was a success," she told herself, "Although I wish I had someone to celebrate with."

Pandora slowly sauntered her way over to her kitchen counter and leaned over it. Lazily resting her elbows on it next to the wine bottle. The silence in her home annoyed her.

"This is boring," she muttered. She placed her glass down on the counter and sighed in frustration.

"Why was Nimrod busy tonight!" she seethed. She drooped her head down onto the cold, granite counter. The chilled sensation made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, as if someone was with in the room. Pandora quickly dismissed the idea. That was until she felt a pair of strong hands running down the sides of her arms. Pandora's head immediately shot up and turned.

"Hello, love." greeted Nimrod in a sweet voice. Pandora sighed and turned to face him.

"You scared the living shit out of me," she spat.

Nimrod leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers,"I'm sorry."

Pandora pulled away from him with an sour expression on her face. "Why are you here?"

"You wished for me," he replied pulling her waist closer to him. Pandora pushed him away and leaned back against the counter top. Her arms folded into front of her chest.

Nimrod rolled his eyes, "Why are you mad?" he asked.

Pandora picked up her glass and slowly swirled the wine inside silently. Her silence became longer and longer.

"Pandora," said Nimrod grabbing the wine glass. He placed it on the counter and moved closer in front of her. He delicately moved a stray lock of hair back behind Pandora's ear and attempted to kiss her, but was pushed away again.

"Ok, what did I do?" huffed Nimrod. Pandora stared up at him with her dark, blue eyes. Nimrod couldn't, but stared right back into the blue abyss.

"You didn't come to the exhibition," she stated. Nimrod scrunched his face into a confused look.

"I told you I was busy," he explained.

"But you came now, what stopped you then?" she questioned.

"I had work," he argued.

"What work?"

"Djinn work," he said defensively. Her eyes searched him for a better answer, but none came.

"Why did you come now?" she asked. She uncrossed her arms and slid her hands across the the edge of the counter lazily.

"You wished for me," he mumbled. "Are you still mad?"

"No," she breathed. "Care for some wine?"

Nimrod shook his head and leaned in closer to her. He pressed his lips lightly onto hers and then drew back waiting for a reaction. Pandora pulled her wine glass to her lips and drained the remainder or its contents. Her eyes drifted slowly back to Nimrod. He was wearing his usually red suit, his hair was a little messy, but she liked it . She looked into his brown eyes and saw a hint of confusion and tiredness. His eyes were comforting and warm, they always made her happy. Unknowingly to Pandora a small smile had spread across her face.

"Are you smiling because I kissed you, or because of the wine you just drank?" asked Nimrod sarcastically.

"I think the first one," giggled Pandora. She placed her wine glass into the sink and wrapped her arms around Nimrod's neck.

"But I think I need another to be sure," she said sneakily. Nimrod leaned and smiled broadly.

"Is that so." said Nimrod as he pulled her closer to him. He crashed his lips to hers as he ran his down to her shorts. He gripped the cloth tightly and began to tear then from her body. Pandora broke their kiss to look down.

"Nimrod," she squeaked. "Stop it."

"You like it though," he laughed.

"No, Nimrod I don't want to have sex tonight," she complained. Nimrod tore the last piece of cloth from the shorts revealing her purple panties.

"But it will be fun," he said as he removed his jacket and tie.

"Doll, not tonight." she whimpered. "I'm just not in the mood."

Nimrod bent his head into the crook of her neck and nipped at her light skin. Pandora tightened her grip around his neck.

"See you're enjoying it, love." Nimrod pointed out smugly.

"Doll, don't talk you'll ruin it," hushed Pandora. Her right leg curled around his waist and nimrod hooked his his arms under her an lifted her up onto the counter top. He took off his shirt and removed his belt. Pandora pulled her tank top up and over her head and tossed it somewhere on the floor. Nimrod pushed her softly to the counter, she laid sprawled out in all her beauty across the granite. Her long golden hair fanned out across the vibrant color of the stone.

"Pandora," whispered Nimrod.

"Yeah, doll?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Nimrod could feel the blood pumping it's way to his penis making it harder and harder. Pandora snaked her legs around his body and pulled he closer to her. He undid the button and zipper on his trousers and let the fall to the ground. Nimrod brought his hands up to Pandora's waist. He lightly grazed her finger tips over the fabric of her underwear.

"May I?" he asked quietly. Pandora nodded her approval. He slipped his finger inside the soft lining and began to slide them down her legs. He disguarded them over the fridge and stared down at his prize. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes were half-lidded, lust filled her blue orbs. God, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Why are you staring?" she asked, "Do you not like what you see?" Her hands shot up to her chest, shielding herself from his blank stare.

"Never," he cooed softly. He pulled her hands away from her breast and bent forward and kiss her collar bone. Pandora slid his briefs down from his waist and to his ankles. Unveiling his pulsing erection. Nimrod slowly spread her legs open and positioned her over him. He leaned down closer to her and lightly grazed his lips over her stomach. He slowly and carefully entered her heat.

"Nimrod," gasped Pandora as she grabbed his shoulders. He began slowly moving in and out, torturing her slowly. Pandora moved her hips faster against him.

Nimrod leaned down to her ear and whispered,"Slow down, love. What's the rush?"

He smiled from ear to ear as he felt her tremble under him. "Stop teasing me," growled Pandora.

"As you wish." Nimrod began to quicken his thrusts into her making her moan loudly. Pandora gripped his hair and squeezed him tighter.

"That's more like it doll," she cheered in a shaky voice. Nimrod smiled down at her again and trapped her lips in a passionate kiss. He felt her walls grow tighter and he was on edge. Pandora pulled away from him and screamed his name in ecstasy, Nimrod flowed into her freely. His head laid limply over her shoulder as he caught his breath.

"I love you," sighed Pandora. She ran her finger tips through his dark, brown hair.

"I love you too," he answered happily. He pulled her further onto the counter with him and they laid together, silently falling into a light sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
